hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jared O'Brian
Jared O'Brian is an award winning famous actor. Early Life Jared was born 1990. His father is TV presenter, Jonnny O'Brian. He said that his childhood was always really great and his parents have always supported him completely in whatever he decides to do. Jared has four sisters; Jasmine O'Brian, Josie O'Brian, Jenny O'Brian, and Jessica O'Brian. Career Jared has had a very successful career. His first film role was at 16 years old. He got a background role (friend of the main character) in the film. Since the role, he has picked up many more roles and has been very successful. He has won "Best Actor", "Best Drama", and has been nominated for about 8 other awards too. He starred in The Unknown Vampire for a total of three films between 2009 and 2012. Some of his most recent film roles include The Moving Eyes, Blood Princess, The Unknown Vampire, Kill the Lights, The Ring, My Love Story, If You Seek Amy, Infobox, and Who Killed Mary. Personal Life Jared currently lives with a friend in London. In October 2013, Music News reported that two members of the O'Brian Family had been involved in tragic, separate accidently. Soon afterwards, Jared was revealed to be one of the pair, as well as his sister Jessica O'Brian being attacked by a member of the O'Brian Family. Jared had been sledding down a dry hill near Hillshaw when he hit a stone. His London flatmate, still nameless, witnessed the accident. His flatmate said, "Jared hit a rock - I didn't see it and neither did he - he went rolling down the hill. It wasn't a straight roll. It was across every nettle, down every pothole, he just couldn't stop". Jared was rushed to the hospital. It was soon discovered that the rock had been placed by someone on purpose to cause injury to Jared. Relationships It is well known that Jared dates a variety of fellow celebrities and possible real girls, often for a short amount of time before ending the relationships. He has previously dated April Sandford, Ada Lathers, Briar Zandi, Martha Bartie, Julia Cax, Chloe Adams, Hilary Yotah, Amira Alt, Bella Brian, Petunia Anna Bell, Nanee Sarla, Meleni Starko, and Ruby Maria. Jared dated Petunia Anna Bell between June and July 2013, ending the relationship when he saw her whispering in ear and flirting with actor Simon Winter. In September 2013 he was asked out by Meleni Starko, who claimed she was taking a break from her boyfriend. Jared confirmed the relationship in an interview with Music News and said it wasn't a serious relationship. She later claimed to have ended it but it was confirmed by friends that they decided to end it after a four week relationship, despite Meleni trying to extend it to a five week contract. Meleni and her on-off boyfriend later said Jared was a liar, to which she replied during a Music News interview, "I'm glad I got to them clearly" with a smug laugh. Vunga Carton claims to have dated him but he has never confirmed this. When asked about his constant dating by Pink Magazine, Jared said, "it's hardly a crime is it? There's no point in people getting annoyed with a handsome young guy like myself when these girls clearly want to date me. They're making that choice, and anyway, who could blame them?". He dated new actress and model, Ruby Maria, between October and November 2013. He confirmed that they had separated in December, saying that he'd nicknamed her Lemur because of her eye size, but she began taking offense and ended the relationship. Soon after he was seen out several times with Hettie Smith for daytime coffee strolls but neither of them confirmed the possible relationship. Category:O'Brian Family